


None

by evitably



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Short, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitably/pseuds/evitably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mjolnir is denied to Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesh/gifts).



At first there's only disbelief.

Thor is certain it's surely a mistake: he hasn't pulled hard enough. If only he re-adjusts his hold on Mjolnir so it won't slip from the rain, if only he puts his shoulders into it some more, if only Mjolnir would just _come out_ ... 

So there's disbelief. And confusion. And finally, there is fear when he understands that his father is truly furious. Odin Allfather will not bend for his son another time, has cast him out of Asgard helpless and alone and _powerless_. 

The sky is a mass of rain and electricity; Thor turns his face up to it. Surely his father will see his contrition and know Thor's learned from his mistake. He's sorry, he'll do anything he can to fix what he's done, and all he wants is for his father to tell him he's forgiven and that home -- that Asgard -- is once again open to him.

No such message comes. Thor hasn't expected one, but he's hoped.

At first there was disbelief. Then there was confusion. But now there's nothing but horror and fear and so much self-loathing because Thor's done something he now knows was unforgiveable, and that's all too much and he can't, won't, _can't_ think anymore --

Thor sinks to his knees onto the muddy ground, and at blessed last, he is numb.


End file.
